1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water pump devices and more particularly pertains to a new device for removing water from a pipe for removing water from pipes and the like such that the pipes may be worked on by a plumber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water pump devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,957 describes a device for removing water with a pump which has a common inlet and outlet pipe. Another type of water pump device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,094 which uses a pump to force water into a pipe for clearing a clogged pipe.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that removes potable water in an efficient manner from pipes or a toilet.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a hand pump which has an inlet pipe for drawing water into the pump and an outlet pipe for expelling the water out of the pump.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new device for removing water from a pipe that has an inlet pipe having a decreasing diameter for attaching to a plurality of pipe.
To this, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a top wall, a bottom wall and a peripheral wall extending between the top and bottom walls. The housing has a first chamber and a second chamber. A first opening and a second opening each extend into the first chamber. A third opening extends between the first and second chambers. A fourth opening extends into the second chamber. An inlet pipe is fluidly coupled to the second opening. An outlet pipe is fluidly coupled to the fourth opening. A first valve is positioned in the second opening. The first valve is a one-way valve such that fluid may enter the first chamber from the inlet pipe through the second opening. A pump means is positioned in the first chamber for drawing water into the first chamber through the inlet pipe and expelling the water from the first chamber into the second chamber such that the water may exit the housing through the outlet pipe.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.